A portal to you
by RandomAnimeNerd
Summary: When Levy (from Fairy Tail) and Death the Kid (from Soul Eater) both read the exact same chant at the exact same time, their worlds collide! But will Maka's Team join Team Natsu on some missions or will Team Natsu take classes at the DWMA with Maka's Team?
1. Who are you?

**A/N: Hello. This is my very first story. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Lucy's P.O.V**

"Come on Natsu!"

I was dragging Natsu by his scarf into the basement of the guild. On our previous mission with our team, Natsu _accidently_ burnt down half the forest while we were fighting monsters. Thankfully, Juvia was nearby (she was stalking Gray on our mission) and doused the fire with her magic. Unfortunately, the forest was part of the property of our costumer and refused to pay us. When Master heard this, he decided punishment was needed. Juvia was the one who prevented the forest from _completely_ turning to ash, she got to choose our punishment. She chose for us to help Levy-Chan in the basement where she was reorganizing the library. Everyone but Gray had to share the punishment (the reason Gray got to relax was because she "didn't want him to work so much").

Natsu groaned as we got to the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, you're the one who made us get the punishment in the first place. Now help us out."

"Fine" the fire-dragon slayer mumbled.

I told him to help out Erza alphabetize some books in a nearby shelf when Levy called me over.

"Hey Lu-Chan. Look at this." Levy was calling me so I rushed to see the book she was looking at.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Some fairy tail about two worlds colliding. I claims that this spell right here will open a different dimension."

"Cool!" Natsu had overheard us. "Why don't you read it now? See if it works?"

"Ok." Levy said. "Here goes:"

" _A portal I may open_

 _To show myself to thee_

 _A flawed ripple in space_

 _Will collide my world with yours"_

"Where's the portal?" Natsu asked.

Suddenly, as if someone were cutting a piece cloth, a small slit appeared in thin air. It widened, and if looking thorough a mirror, it seemed we were looking at a different.

* * *

 **Before Fairy Tail finds the book and reads the enchantment, meanwhile in the world of Soul Eater:**

 **Maka's P.O.V**

"Hmm?"

I looked up from the book I was reading. I saw Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Soul were staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Maka, have you seen Kid anywhere?" Tsubaki asked.

"Come to think of it, I haven't. Why?"

"He disappeared on us!" Liz exclaimed.

"Did you already look for him?" I questioned.

"Yeah but we can't find him anywhere…." Liz explained.

"Did you check the library?" I said.

"Actually….we haven't… Let's go guys!" Liz suddenly exclaimed.

"Why do I have to come along too?" Black*Star complained.

"I doubt he would leave us without a trace so he might be in trouble!" Tsubaki replied. "Now, hurry up, or us little starts will beat you to the library.

"Oh, I'm too slow?" Black*Star concluded. " Well then, EAT MY DUST!" He raced off. He was at the door before anyone else. "Ha-ha! See? I'm not slow Tsubaki." and strutted into the library. Sure enough, up ahead, Kid was in the middle of a pile of books, apparently engrossed with a particular one. We approached him. He must've our footsteps because he looked up and immediately came running towards us. "Look, look! This book is perfectly symmetrical! The words, the images, look at this beauty!" Apparently, we were worked up over nothing. "Look, and hear this:"

" _A portal I may open_

 _To show myself to thee_

 _A flawed ripple in space_

 _Will collide my_ world _with yours!"_

Suddenly, as if though some one were cutting a ripple in space, a thin slit appeared in thin air. It widened, and we were suddenly staring at a group of strange people.

* * *

 **Third-Person-P.O.V**

In sync, everyone asked

"Who the heck are you?"

 **A/N: Well. I'm sorry if this story sucked but I want to know your opinion on this. Please note, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THESE CHRACTERS! I only own my imagination.**


	2. Rukus in the Storage Room

**A/N: Hello again! I am back with more Fairy Tail/Soul Eater crossover! To understand what is happening, please go back and read the previous chapter. Now that summer's here, I got a lot of time on my hands, so I will try to upload as much as possible. Sooo….ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Who are you?!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"Me? I'm a mage from Fairy Tail." Everyone from Fairy Tail responded. But at the same time, everyone on Team Maka said, "Me? I'm a student at the DWMA."

At this point, everyone was confused as to what the DWMA was or what Fairy Tail was. Suddenly, no warning, Kid jumped on Natsu yelling "You're not symmetrical!" Natsu said, "Why you little bastard… I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" and began running around the room, with Kid on his back. Everyone was too shocked at the scene to do anything when Patty decided to jump through the portal and yelled "Piggy-back ride!" watching Natsu struggle with Kid. Then Liz said, "Hey wait up Patty!" Maka noticed this and then chased after the Thompson sisters, saying, "Hold on you guys!" Maka being Soul's master gave him a natural instinct to chase after her and Black*Star then said, "Well, I'm not being left behind! I've got a new show to put on!" and Tsubaki started to say "Wait shouldn't we tell a teacher?" but was cut off when she realized the portal was closing. She yelped, grabbed the book that first opened the portal, and quickly jumped through the hole. Then it closed.

All the meanwhile, Natsu was still "giving" Kid a "Piggy-back ride", Juvia was trying to suffocate (without realizing it) Gray by hugging him way to hard, and everyone else was staring at all of Team Maka chase Kid and Natsu.

Finally, Natsu had enough. With a "Take this you bastard!" he punched Kid off his back by summoning flames to cover his fist. This only cased more chaos. Kid said "Liz, Patty." And the two weapons nodded and transformed. Kid began to shoot Natsu before anyone on Team Natsu could ask what just happened. Natsu apparently didn't care that two humans could turn into twin pistols, and began launching Dragon Slayer attacks. Suddenly, before anymore damage could be done, Erza stepped in the middle before the first attack could be shot. "ENOUGH!" she yelled. Natsu immediately extinguish his flames, but Kid (still hyped that he was about to attack) saw Erza as the new enemy and shot two bullets. Erza easily deflected them with a sword that seemed to come out of thin air with one hand and knocked him out cold with other.

"Now" she said. "Let's start over. My name is Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. Over there is Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Happy, Carla, and this is Natsu" she said, point to each one as she said their name. "What are your names?"

"My name is Maka Albarn. And this is Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and the one you knocked out is Kid."

"I see." Erza replied. "Wendy, can you heal…Kid -was it? - before we ask them further more?"

"Right!" The small, blue haired girl replied. She and Carla headed to Kid, who seemed to be murmuring something about how symmetrical that punch was.

"Hey, what's up the cat being able to walk on two legs…? Blair can't do that." Soul asked.

"Do you have a problem with it? And who is this 'Blair'?" Carla shot back, giving him a death glare.

Soul immediately retreated saying, "No, not at all…." And murmured something incomprehensible. "What was that?" snapped Carla. "Nothing…"

"Carla, don't be so mean. They're probably new here." Wendy said.

"Oh fine."

"Hey, what was that stunt you wo pulled off earlier?" This time Lucy spoke up. She was directing the question at the Thompson sisters.

"You mean you've never seen a weapon transform?"

"Huh? Who are these people?" Mira was coming down the steps of the storage room. Apparently, the heat of the battle going up and down, being calm for some time, then two people rough housing, then more voices then there should have been (not to mention, them being unrecognizable), caught Mira's attention.

"Well uh…you see…" Lucy tried to explain, but Mira cut her off. "How about they tell us over some food."

"FOOD!" Natsu and Black*Star said at the same time. They glared at each other, and everyone knew what they were thinking. _Food eating competition._ At the same time, Kid woke up and murmured "Huh? What? Is the food symmetrical?" and Wendy said "Oh you're awake!" and help him to his feet.

"Good, you're symmetrical."

"Huh?"

"Don't mind him." Maka told Wendy. "He just… has an obsession."

"Oh. Ok!"

"Now, how about I give you some of my special soup!" Mira said. "Sound good!" Everyone exclaimed.

 **A/N: I hoped y'all liked this chapter. I know, it's so crappy! Please tell me how I did in the review section. I hope you like it! In about another 2-3 day, you can have a chapter. Or maybe tomorrow! (If I have time. I'm going to Red Rock casino for a treat to myself!) If you want something particular to happen, don't be afraid to share it! I can imply just about anything to a story and hopefully, it can make sense. Oh, and thanks for all the Favorites and Follows! :D**


	3. All and Every change

**A/N: HEY GUYS IM BACCKKKKKKK! IM SO HAPPY BECAUSE A FRIEND OF MINE GOT ME A GIFT FOR WHEN I CAME BACK, AND ITS** _ **HARRY POTTER AND THE CURSED CHILD**_ **AND IT CAME WITH A FREE POSTER AND PART OF THE SCRIPT OF THE PRODUCTION AND IM JUST SO HAPPY AND THAT I CAME BACK FROM MEXICO, and im just so happy im not even gonna check for spelling and grammer errors, cause I literally just returned like, AN HUR AGO. So, hope you guys enjoy the hapter, and my laptop is going crazy cause I haven't used it in two months. (When I uploaded that chapter, I was borrowing a friends laptop). Now, my gift to you, THE NEW CHAPTER! :D**

After and during Mirajane's delicious meal, eceryone explained everything to everyone. Fairy Tail explained to Maka's Team how magic and lacrimas work, and that they were in the town Magnolia in the country Fiore. Team Maka explained to Fairy Tail that the DWMA is in Utah, which Is located in the U.S.A. Everyone demonstrated their own powers and magic to one another, and at some point, Erza tried picking up one of the weapons, but quickly dropped them, claiming there were swords going through her palms. Maka explained that her soul was not in sync with any of the weapons, and was a little sad after wards, because she could not seem to master them.

After the dinner, Maka had stated that she and her team had to go back, but Levy quickly piped up, saying the portal would not open until another 3 days, and it wouldn't open in the same place either. It would open in some place near the area it opened, so it can open anywhere near the guild hall.

Which led to one question: Where was Team Maka going to stay? Everyone agreed they should stay at Lucy's apartment, but Lucy said it would be too crowded, and Natsu said he was going to sneak in again, and _he_ was the only guest allowed to sleep in the bed. Lucy had Lucy-Kicked him for that, and continued complaining, but one glare from Erza shut her up.

But during the whole ordeal, a certain white-haired Take-Over mage was watching certain Team Maka pairs closely, and to her, it didn't matter if they were people from another dimension, her shipper heart will always strive to do the thing it does best:

Shipping.

"So where do you live?" Maka asked Lucy as they were making their way to Lucy's house.

They were turning the corner to Strawberry Street, and Lucy pointed, "Just up ahead".

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah, Maka?"

"What is it with that Erza girl? She seems…a little eccentrinc. But a good eccentric!"

"Oh. Well, you see, Erza is actually an S-Class mage, and I've never seen her lose a fight."

"Really? She'd probably make a worthy opponent with Black*Star. He gets into a lot of fights at school, and almost always wins them. But he always fights without Tsubaki, just his Soul Wavelenght. But when he has Tsubaki, he's practically unstoppable."

"Well, he probably would end up fighting Erza, if Natsu didn't kee on pestering him with fight requests. I'm a little surprised he accepted all of them", Lucy stated with a chuckle.

Surprisingly, Black*Star didn't hear, because he somehow mysteriously dissaeared, along with the rest of the group…

"Well, Black*Star always is trying to get stronger." Then Maka looked up. "Is this it?"

"Yep, this is my place…soon to be really cramed…"

"OI! LUCE! I'M CALLING THE BED, AND IM STYING IN BED!" Natsu yelled from her window apartment.

"WHAT THE HECK, NATSU? HOW'D YOU EVEN GET UP THERE?" Lucy exclaimed back.

"That's a secret". Then he reatreated back into her room.

Maka turned around, about to address her team, But no one was there!

"N-Nani? Where did everyone go?" Lucy asked.

Suddenly, the door to her front apartment opened, and there stood Black*Star.

"Took ya long enough. Of course, you can't catch up to big star like me!"

"How…How did you get to Lucy's apartment so quicly?" Maka asked, in wonder.

"Pinky over there showed the rest of us a short cut."

"OI! MY NAME'S NATSU!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Lucy sighed. "Ah, well. All of you are here anyways. Does anyone want some tea?"

Everyone murmed their "Yeah, please"s, and Kid stood up.

"If I may ask you a favor."

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"I need to make an important call"

"Uh..ok. The calling lacrma's over there."

"Acually, I need to use your bathroom mirror."

Lucy just stared at him. "Uh…Ok?"

"Thank you." Kid bowed. "Patty, Liz, Maka, Soul, Balck*Star, and Tsubaki, please come as well."

Everyone followed the young reaper to a decent sized bathroom, which he found while he was waiting for Lucy and Maka to arrive.

Kid fogged up the glass using his breath, and wrote on the mirrior while chanting,

"42 42 564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door".

The mirrior began ringing, and suddenly, Spirit appeared.

"MAKA!"

"Papa, I was only gone a few hours. Do you seriously have to make such a big deal out of it?" Maka said.

Suddenly, Spirit exclaimed, "A few hours?! What are you talking about! You were gone for two days!"

"TWO DAYS?" Everyone suddenly exclaimed.

"Spirit, what's all this commotion- Oh! Hi-Ho Maka! Why haven't you called in three days?"

"Father, please let me explain the situation at hand." So Kid gave a summary of what Fairy Tail had already told them.

"I see. Well, who are you staying with right now?" Lord Death asked.

"The Celestial Mage, Lucy. The one who needs the Keys. And the Fire one apperantly likes to barge into her house."

"Can I please see them?"

"Yes. Maka, can you call over Lucy and Natsu?"

"Sure thing." And as Maka, stepped out the door,suddenly, Natsu fell over.

"Natsu? Where you eaves dropping on us?"

"Hehe..Maybe…" Natsu wasn't usually one to be caught.

"Well, where's Lucy?"

"in the kitchen."

"Mm-K. Thanks."

Maka called over Lucy and the three entered the now _very_ cramped bathroom.

The three squeezed their way to the mirror, and before Maka could even introduce either of them, Natsu stated,

"You don't look like death."

Lord Death came back with a comeback, saying, "You're one to talk. You have _pink_ hair."

"IT'S SALMON! Not, pink, SAL-MON! There's a difference."

Everyone only sweat dropped, then Maka started the introductions.

"Um, Lord Death, this is Natsu."-she pointed to said person-"and this is Lucy. Natsu uses Fire Dragon Slaying Magic and Lucy posses Celestial Spirit Magic. Natsu and Lucy, this is Lord Death."

"Hello." Lucy stated politely.

"Still don't look like death to me." Natsu stated blandly.

"Ah yes. Well, I used to actually be **MUCH** scarier in the past, but once I started founding the DWMA, the mask and voice were too scary for the children, so I had to change it."

"Interesting." Lucy commented

"Well Father, I just called to let you know we are ok. I accidentally opened a portal to this world, where magic can be a good thing. It also appears the portal won't open for another three days, which would technically be 6 days."

"Ok. Just stay safe, kiddo?"

"Yes Father."

And the call ended.

 **A/N. MAN AM I TIRED! Too lazy to even go to a buffet and shower…**

 **WELL! I will (hopefully) upload another chapter later today, and it will be realativly short, just a little conversation between Maka and Lucy that I wanted to include in this chapter, but I am WAY to tired. So, expect another chapter sometime today! (BTW, I haven't had a decent meal all day…literally woke up at, 5:30 AM, and I had to be at the airport by 6.) Well, sorry if the characters are acting a little on the OOC side, it's kinda been a while since I watched both anime. And sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes. FRGGIN TIRED right now. Don't worry, I will edit this soon and correct all mistakes. Now, ishould really take a shower. Not only did I wake up in morning rain in mexico, but im just came back to the afternoon heat of Las Vegas. Well, until NEXT TIME GUYS! (Which is later today. Bai guys.)**


	4. A Little Chat

**A/N: Hey guys! This is your second chapter. I've calmed down now, and I will check this story as I write; don't worry, it won't be too long, just a little conversation between Maka and Lucy. If you guys want to skip this, that's cool. Oh and, until Aug. 29, I will update on Mondays, Fridays, and Saturdays, and I have time/ feel like it, on Wednesdays as well. And, so sorry I didn't update on Sun. Apparently, last minute, my laptop didn't want to connect with the Wi-Fi, and yesterday, I was just lazy. Tomorrow, if I have time and I am not feeling up to it, I** _ **might**_ **get a chapter up.** **The more reviews, the faster I update… LOL. But yeah. And shout outs to** **EarthMageDech, Mellow Bless, doodletiger, The Megaevolved Pony,** **both** **Guest 1** **'s,** **Neko113h, Animematchmaker43** **, and** **kk (Guest)** **for reviewing. And shout outs to all 24 followers and the 19 people who favorited. Now, LETS START THIS STORY!**

* * *

"Maka."

"Yeah?"

"Do you love your papa?"

The question caught Maka off guard.

Lucy and Maka were sitting on the rug of Lucy's living room. Natsu had stolen the bed, and Lucy had decided to take the burden of sleeping on the floor, along with all the others from the DWMA. The girls had decided to sleep on one side of the comfy room, while the boys slept on the other. But they all stayed close enough so that the miesters could get their weapons if necessary.

And both girls could not sleep.

"Um…well… I do. But, our bond isn't that strong…

"Why do you ask?" Maka wondered out loud.

"Oh. Well. You see, I lost my father. I…never really had a strong bond with him either, because after my mother left, he changed. He began thinking more of his own company, and less of the child that reminded him of his wife. He tried forcing me to marry, but I ran away, and ended up in Fairy Tail."

"How did your mother leave?" Maka couldn't help but question it.

"Oh. Um. She…died of an illness."

Maka gasped. "Oh! I didn't mean to…I'm sorry."

But Lucy simply smiled and said, "No, no, it's alright. There's nothing to be sorry for. After all, you didn't know."

There was a small silence, a slightly awkward one. Then Lucy asked, "So what about your mom?"

Maka stayed silent for a minute, and then replied, "My mom got divorced with my dad, and ever since then, she's been traveling the world."

"Why'd your parents get divorced?"

"I'm not too sure, but I assume it's because even after their marriage, my dad cheated on my mom, and dated other woman. The perv."

"Oh." Was all Lucy could say.

"Want to change the topic?" Lucy suddenly asked.

Maka smiled a little and said, "Ok." Then proceeded to ask if Lucy liked books.

Lucy exclaimed they were one of her favorite things ever. For the rest of the night, both girls talked about the books they liked, and a bit more into their own families and the abilities they possessed. And neither girl was sure when, but both ended up slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Yeah, sorry for the short chapter. Just wanted to point out the similarities between Lucy's and Maka's family troubles. Been getting kind of lazy but DON'T WORRY! Next chapter, Team Maka will be introduced to the rest of the Fairy Tail guild, so you guys can expect some (hopefully) really funny reactions. And they will become temporary members. And will go on a job as well. And I also have plans for Team Natsu in the DWMA. So, I, as long as I take, I WILL NOT ABONDON IT. Another author had the same idea, the plotline having a No-AU Start-From-Scratch-Relationship plotline. But he abandoned it after Fairy Tail entered the Soul Eater world. I was SO DAMN** _ **FRUSTERATED**_ **; I decided to write my own Fanfiction about it. And once again, shoutouts to** **EarthMageDech, Mellow Bless, doodletiger, The Megaevolved Pony, both Guest 1's, Neko113h, Animematchmaker43** **for reviewing, as well as to those who Favorited and Followed. UNNNNNNNTILLLLLL NEXT TIME! BAAAAAIIIIII!**


	5. GOMENSAII

GUYS, GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I can't write the next chapter... so just a few quick things, my new updating schedule will be update to every 2-7 days (for my other stories), and IM HAVING MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK plus, im not feeling inspiration for the next chapters. So, i dont konw when you'll get your next chapter Man, im a sucky author. And apologies if the charachters are a little OC, and i kinda wanna abaondon this story, but i made myself a vow that **i will NEVER abandon a story, no matter how crappy is it.** plz review...i want to see some support... i feel like no one likes this story anymore...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I've gotten some more inspiration for this story, so I'm going to start writing again! I wish to thank -,-,- and especially -! Thank you - for reviewing! I never planned on abandoning this, not for a second! Just that every time I tried writing a chapter, I always thought it was very cringe-worthy. Well, without further ado, let's get this story on the road!**

Maka blinked the light out of her eyes. For a few seconds, she wondered why her bed was so incredibly hard and wide. Suddenly she remembered where she was, and bolted up. She looked around, and saw a wide awake Natsu with a marker in hand, staring at her. Both Natsu and Maka jumped back, yelling "AHH!" simultaneously, and successfully waking every sleeping resident in Lucy's cramped apartment.

Lucy herself got the worse treatment, being in the middle of both yellers. "Ahh...good Morning Natsu, Maka…" Lucy sat up sleepily, and then with a hard glare she turned on both of them and "Why the hell did both of you yell so early?!" and seeing Natsu with a marker in hand, she immediately told Maka "Wait here." A very angry Lucy pulled Natsu by his ear, and stalked towards the blather to give him an earful. Maka wondered exactly _how_ Lucy was unfazed by their yelling, and decided it was a rather normal thing.

"Hi there!"

Maka whipped around to find a small blue cat. She blinked once, then smiled. "Happy, was it?" Happy responded with an "Aye sir!" Maka looked back at the bathroom, where she could faintly hear Lucy scolding Natsu for trying to draw on her face so early- 6 AM to be exact. Natsu tried to defend himself and say that it would eventually wash off and that she should quiet down because he had sensitive hearing. Maka decided to question what Natsu meant by "sensitive hearing" later and turned to Happy. "Do those two hate each other?"

Happy looked back in slight shock then responded with, "Nope! As far as I can tell, those two are in lllooooooovvvveee!" Maka was about to respond, but the small cat quickly added, "But they always deny it."

"Oh." Was Maka's very intelligent answer.

Suddenly, Maka felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked behind her to see Soul with a slightly amused expression.

"Are you done talking with Happy-"Aye!"- or are you gonna eat breakfast?"

Maka smiled and replied "Breakfast." Soul simply nodded then headed towards the kitchen. Suddenly, Maka heard "You lllloooovvveee him!" and replied what most people would reply. "Shut up you stupid cat!" And walked briskly to the dining table. Lucy and Natsu were already there, and judging by the oragiri (rice balls) at the table, Maka guessed Tsubaki had made breakfast. Natsu and Black*Star were in the middle of a food eating contest on one end of the small table, while Soul was eating at a much calmer pace next to them. Kid was at the other end, rearranging some oragiri (rice balls) into a more symmetrical potion on a rather large plate. Maka spotted Lucy and Tsubaki in the kitchen, furiously working to make as much oragiri for Natsu's and Black*Star's food eating contest. Maka took a seat next to Soul and began serving herself.

After everyone was done eating, Lucy announced they were going to the guild hall. As everyone walked down Strawberry Street, Maka quietly roamed her thoughts. _What if they think I'm strange?_ She thought. _What if they don't want to help us? How are the rest of the members like? What if-_ Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Maka turned around to come face-to-face with Tsubaki. The weapon simply smiled at her then asked, "Are you nervous?"

Maka knew there was no point in hiding it so she replied with a simple nod. Tsubaki then asked, "What are you nervous about? That they won't like us?" Maka briefly wondered if Tsubaki had some kind of sixth sense, but nonetheless, she nodded again. Tsubaki only said,"Well, Lucy did give a brief summary of her life in Fairy Tail, and compared to most things, us coming in would barely make top 10." Then Tsubaki moved forward, deciding to try stopping Natsu and Black*Star from breaking into another fight.

Soon enough, the short walk from Lucy's apartment to the guildhall came to an end. NObody really wanted to step forward, but instead, Lucy turned to face all of them, deciding a pep talk was in need.

"Alright you seven, I want to apologize in advance in case the guild hall is a little loud. And if you're worried about Fairy Tail not liking you, don't worry! We've seen stranger things." And with that, Lucy turned around and opened the hall doors.

 **A/N: Haha, I'm cruel. I'm going to end it here. But again, shoutouts to everyone who revied (** _ **Guest, NatashaTus04, The Megaevolved Pony, EarthMageDech, Mellow Bless, doodletiger, Neko113h, and**_ __ _ **Animematchmaker43**_ **) and especially TwinDragons0268, my most recent reviewer. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, life really got me down and I've been lazy. But when TwinDragons0268 reviewed, on the spot I wrote more than a page, but I never got to finishing the chapter. I will continue with the story, don't worry! I'm not going to be one of those authors who writes really good stories then suddenly stops and abandons the story! I WILL FINISH THIS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!**


End file.
